A Quick Show
by Phillip the Shinx
Summary: There was something about being in public that made everything so much more thrilling. From the bus to the classroom, Coby's more than willing to show the world what he's got. Warnings: M/M, gay, exhibitionist kinks


The following story is based on fictional characters. Any similarities to real people or events are purely coincidental. (Although the last part of this chapter has a little bit of truth to them heehee~)

* * *

><p>The school bus creaked to a halt at yet another stop. Coby looked up from his spot from one of the back seats and yawned, his eyes still blurry from his afternoon nap. The bus will be at his stop soon judging by the abundance of empty seats. The Dewott glanced around. There were only a handful of students remaining, most of them looking as bored as he was.<p>

The bus rattled as it trudged through the quiet neighborhood streets. The narrow space and small seats of the vehicle made the ride especially uncomfortable. A Braixen sitting across from him yelped as they jolted over a speedbump.

Coby grumbled and flicked through his phone absentmindedly. There wasn't much to do when you're alone on a school bus. There was no one to talk to or prank the bus-driver with. He yawned as boredom threatened to throw him back into a slumber yet again.

The Dewott opened up Snapchat and sighed. He received no messages, not that he was expecting any. He hadn't even added anyone yet, or really even know how to use it. Coby fiddled around for a moment and jumped as the camera shutter suddenly went off. The Braixen sitting nearby glared at him as he apologized profusely.

Coby sighed and resigned to relying on the internet for instructions. He opened his browser and promptly turned a shade of red as his previous webpages popped up. Various photos of 'mons in compromising positions lay across his screen. Coby had been rather bored during math class this afternoon and resorted to watching explicit material to stave off his boredom. In his defense, junior year in high school isn't exactly the most fascinating of times. His plan worked rather well as the Dewott endured the whole class without falling asleep and managed to make a nearby Buizel blush madly when he ducked under the desk to retrieve a fallen pencil.

A lewd grin stretched across his face as the Dewott felt his warm malehood tent up against his blue kilt. It was quite tempting to satisfy his lust here on the bus. The thought of being caught strangely excited him, his heart racing quickly as he grasped his member through the cloth. A quiet murr escaped from his throat as Coby began soft, rhythmic rubs through the soft fabric, the friction causing warm ripples of pleasure to lap at his nethers.

He looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see the Braixen from earlier to stare at him with complete utter shock. It was apparent that the fire-type was trying not to look, but his eyes darted toward Coby's seat every now and then to glimpse at the Dewott's daring stunt.

Coby felt a flush of pride at the attention he was receiving. He raised his knee slightly, the cloth of his kilt opening up his crotch to a much better view for his flustered audience. Grinning, his fingers reached down to collect a warm droplet of pre before bringing it back to his mouth and licking it seductively with a wink. The Braixen instantly turned a brilliant shade of red.

_Amazing,_ Coby smirked. He wondered what the other 'mon was thinking as he laid down on the seat of the bus. His shirt crumpled up, revealing a his lean naval. His legs folded up and spread outward, the bottom of his kilt sliding up to his waist and fully revealing his nethers. His heart beat rapidly as some of the other students on the bus suddenly seemed to notice his little show. Several of them leaned over the bus seats to take a glance and what was happening.

The Dewott's breath hitched as he brought two fingers into his warm, wet mouth and suckled them seductively. An older Floatzel sitting diagonally to him, probably a senior, looked absolutely flabbergasted. The other otter's malehood betrayed his interest however. The large tent in his pants with a wet spot at the very tip only served as encouragement to his endeavors.

Coby removed his wet fingers from his mouth with a pop and slowly slid them down to his clenching pucker. They glided in with ease and stretched the hot opening, scissoring wetly as they drove in and out of him. His lewd moans seemed to cause a wave of blushes to spread through the bus's occupants. He glanced up and saw the Floatzel had scooted closer toward him, The imprint of his raging hard-on in his tight shorts made Coby grin with pride. He cause that. His dirty little show made that hot member hard as a rock, not only in this Floatzel but probably most of the other students as well. His chest flared out with pride as he quickened his ministrations, adding a third finger into his tight ring of muscle, pulses of pleasure washing through his body. His own cock was painfully erect, standing straight up for all to see.

"Kid! This is your stop! Now get the hell out!" The oblivious bus driver shouted from the front of the bus.

Coby jumped and glanced out the window. It seemed like they've stopped for a while already judging by the bus driver's irritated glare. The Dewott sighed, slightly disappointed, before gathering his bag and making his way toward the door. As he passed by the Braixen, he pretended to trip and fall forward, his kilt flying up and giving the bus one last good show. He gave the stammering fox one last wink before dashing out.

The world seemed to suddenly become quiet as Coby strolled toward his house. His heart was still beating rapidly from the excitement of his little stunt. He's never felt such an exhilarating thrill before, and was more than ready to try again when the opportunity arises.

**(...)**

The afternoon was slow and dull as Coby sank into the comfort of his bed. His window was open and the heavy summer heat rolled into his room like an uninvited wave. He gave a frustrated sigh as he peeled off his sweaty shirt and tossed it into his laundry basket.

After the thrill of the bus fiasco, everything seemed incredibly boring now. Coby grumbled and stared into this shirtless form in his full length mirror. He wasn't particularly impressive in terms of muscle, but his body was fit with a handsome face and a light trail of hair from his naval disappearing into the waistband of his blue kilt. But what was the point of having a good body if you don't have someone to show it off to?

The Dewott jumped as his phone gave off a loud buzz. Flicking it open, a small smile spread across his face. his friend, Damian, had texted him about his bus stunt. The Charmeleon was always quick to catch onto the recent happenings in the neighborhood.

_(5:23PM) Dude, I heard about the bus thing! Geez, getting kinky aren't you?_

**(5:23PM) Haha, it was great. I had everyone's eyes glued to me! Much more fun than wanking off alone. **

_(5:24PM) Whoa, you're getting really into this. I never knew I had an exhibitionist for a best friend. _

**(5:24PM) Too bad you missed my first show ;)**

_(5:24PM) I know! You better be putting on more quick shows like this, hehe. I have a raging need to see my dewott buddy stripping in action._

**(5:24PM) Who's the perv now?**

_(5:24PM) Perv and proud! Oh btw, you a Snapchat right?_

**(5:25PM) Yeah, but I never use it.**

_(5:25PM) Perfect! Have you ever thought of using it for nudes? ;)_

**(5:25PM) No, sounds interesting though…**

_(5:26PM) Here's a [link]! There's an entire forum of people around our school exchanging them. Most of them are our age too hehe~_

**(5:26PM) Oh wow, I've really underestimated your inner pervert. **

_(5:27PM) Trust me, you'll love it! It's like having an audience 24/7!_

_(5:28PM) Uh oh, mom's calling me again. Gotta go!_

**(5:29PM) See ya.**

Coby grinned his heart quickening once again as he tapped on the link. Leave it to Damian to find something interesting like this. To be honest, this was an excellent idea. He'll be able to explore his new hobby in a whole new way. Plus Snapchat deletes any image you send after it's been seen. This makes things much easier to stay secretive from certain people.

The webpage took a moment to open up. As Coby scrolled through it, he was impressed by the amount of people browsing through these forums. There were 7 new posts in just the last five minutes. Finding people was going to be easy,

He quickly entered a quick post into the forum, including his snapchat username and age. It took barely half a minute before his phone buzzed with new friend requests and even pictures.

Coby immediately recognized the first image. It showed a dripping reptilian slit from what looked like a Charmeleon, the tip of his hot member peaking out. The text on it read: _Hehe, that was quick. How's my fav exhibitionist doing? ;)_

The Dewott grinned and dashed into his bathroom. His kilt was quickly tossed aside, exposing himself to the large mirror with his length eagerly hardening already. He snapped a quick photo of his thin figure in the mirror while stroking the dripping meat feverishly. _Loving it! I've got 7 contacts already~_

He sent the image and jumped to his other messages. Coby could feel himself drooling as he flickered through the photos. They showed various 'mons posing in revealing positions, all of them extremely hot. There was one of a cute Buizel shyly fingering himself for the camera, and another of an Arcanine displaying the biggest cock he had ever seen. Some of these 'mons sent him flirty remarks as well.

Coby spent the rest of his afternoon sending various Snapchats as well. His new hobby was incredibly entertaining. He spread his legs for the camera, taking poses ranging from simple dick pictures to one where he took a dildo up his ass. His lewd smirk as the large toy pushed through his gaping tailhole was quite popular among his new fans. In this afternoon alone, he gained over 90 followers. His Snapchat Story were full of photos of his stunts.

_Good, _Coby thought as he came yet again, capturing every moment on his phone. _This is going to be the start of something great…_

To be continued…


End file.
